UnExPeCtEd
by SlythindorPrincess
Summary: well in this story..many UNexpected thing will happen...some lines will be crossed...alot of tears will fall...and something you may not have expected...PLS. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**well this story...is just so Unexpected!**

**i would like to give credit to the person who helped me! she is like one of the best writers in fanfiction...AnnaPrelosky...**

**we hope you like it!**

"Hermione Jean Granger, if you don't get down here this _instant_, you aren't going to catch the train!"

"I'm up, Mum!"

It was the starting of Seventh year today… I didn't even know if I wanted to go back to Hogwarts this year, after what happened at the end of sixth year. Ron had gotten drunk and tried to force himself on me. The end of the year excitement had been too much for him and he had one too many glasses of firewhisky. He came looking for me and… well, let me just give you a flashback…

_I was walking through the corridors to the common room on the night before we were to leave on the train. I had just left a party that Professor Sprout had thrown for a selective group of students and I was heading back to Gryffindor tower. I neared the corridor where the fat lady's portrait was and saw someone standing there. _

"_Who is it?" I called, "I've got my wand!" _

_He sauntered forward and I recognized the ginger hair in the glow of the lamps lighting the walls. _

"_Ron? What are you doing out here?" _

_He came closer and I backed up against the wall behind me, utterly terrified. _

"_Ron, what are you doing?" _

_He didn't say anything, he just came closer and pinned me against the wall, crushing his mouth to mine. I tasted firewhisky on him and pushed him away. _

"_RONALD!" I said, "You've been drinking!" _

"_Only a bit," he said, "Dean smuggled it in to Slughorn's farewell party… thought I'd have a glass or two." _

"_That is not a glass or two!" I said, "Get off of me!" _

_He crushed his mouth to mine once more, causing me to hit the back of my head on the wall. I was dizzy for a moment, but not dizzy enough that I wouldn't feel him unbuttoning my shirt. _

"_HELP! Help, someone! Please!" I screamed through the hallway. I heard it echo down the corridors, but nobody came to my aid. I tried to stop him from taking my shirt off when I saw Harry slump around the corner. _

"_Harry! Oh, Harry, help me, please! Ron's drunk and–" _

_I noticed that he, too, looked a bit tipsy. _

"_Harry, get him off of me, please!" _

_I felt that, even though he was drunk, he would help me… I was wrong. _

"_Harry!" I screamed, "PLEASE, just get him off of me!" _

_Tears were flooding down my cheeks as I continued to be violated by the boy I thought I loved. I sat at his bedside when he was poisoned… is this what he really wanted with me? _

"_Quiet down! I'm watching!" Harry said, obviously as drunk as Ron was, if not more. _

_I was crying like a maniac now and I kneed Ron wherever I could, just to get away, and ran down the halls to the Room of Requirement to hide. I entered and ran, sobbing, to the far right corner, way in the back. _

_I heard someone come around behind me and, thinking it was Ron and Harry come to humiliate me some more, I turned around and punched whoever it was in the gut. _

"_OW, Granger, I get that you don't like me too much… but that was harsh!" _

_I turned around to see Draco Malfoy, doubled over in pain. _

"_W-what are you doing here?" I sniffed, "leave me alone." _

"_I was in here already, and I came to see if you were alright." _

"_What?" _

"_Well… are you alright?" _

"_NO, I am absolutely NOT alright!" _

"_Well, then tell me about it! I can't help you if you don't tell me!" _

_I sniffed and looked up at him. He looked genuinely concerned. I told him all about what happened in the hallway and how there was nobody there to help me. I ended up in his arms, sobbing like mad. _

"_Hermione, it's okay," he said, "Stop crying, please." _

_He sounded… NICE. This couldn't be Malfoy. I looked up at him. _

"_Do you know what this is like? I thought I liked Ronald! I liked him a lot, to be honest! And he went and did this to me and he probably won't even remember it tomorrow. I'm not going to be able to face him in the train or… or –" _

_He leaned down and kissed me softly. _

"_Well, as long as we're being totally honest with each other… I've been wanting to do that for the longest time." _

"_What? Kiss a girl?" _

"_No, kiss you." _

_I looked up at him in utter shock. _

"_I-I think I better get back… Harry and Ron are probably knocked out on the common room couch." _

"_Would you like me to walk you back? I mean, just in case there are anymore wasted gits out there?" _

"_No, I'll manage." _

_I walked out of the Room of Requirement… thinking about what I had just done. _

_end of flashback..._

I mean, I didn't do it to get back at Ron by kissing someone he hates… Draco and I had such a good connection in those few minutes, just by me spilling my guts and crying a river.

I pulled on my jeans and prepared for the most embarrassing last first day at Hogwarts. Since I'm now seventeen, I can use magic outside of school. So I levitated my trunk downstairs and outside to the car.

I really hoped I didn't see Harry or Ron at the train station… I don't think I could bear to see Ginny either. I had gone through the worst summer of my entire life because I wasn't at the Burrow with everyone. I couldn't bear to see Harry and Ron… they ruined my summer and I didn't even want to think about them or I might be sick. The only thing good about this summer was that I was made the new Head Girl.

"Hermione, let's go!" Mum called from the car, "You're going to miss the train!"

I ran out the door, putting one shoe on, with my purse dragging behind me. I jumped in the backseat and we drove to the station.

I wanted to get there as late as possible to avoid seeing Harry and Ron; I couldn't bear the humiliation of seeing them and them not even remembering what they did to me. I got there two minutes before the train was leaving. I kissed my parents goodbye, gave my trunk to an attendant and hopped on the train to Hogwarts.

**what do you guys think? should we continue it?**

**PLEASE review! and comment or anything!**

**even give us ideas if you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone...

this is SlythindorPrincess..

i hope you all have read our Chapter1..

and if you WANT to read chapter 2...

you should check it out on me and xaNicole's joined fanfic called DramioneHeaven..

so if you want to know what happens..and i noe you do..

go check it out on DramioneHeaven!

and i promise you will LOVE IT!


End file.
